


Dark

by staywiththeangels



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywiththeangels/pseuds/staywiththeangels
Summary: another poem for you all





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> another poem for you all

The closet. That dark thing in your room where you throw all your clothes and curtains and things you just feel you don't need anymore. The thing is, those aren't alone in there. The thing in there, you don't see it. The thing in there, you don't feel it.

But it sees you. It watches you. It knows you better than you know yourself.

You won't ever see it. The thing you do see, is the shadow of itself. It doesn't have a name - for it would have to be seen to be named. It has no face, no body, no arms, no legs. It is a shadow is what it really is.

You can look for it's face, go ahead, try it. You can watch it as it watches you, your eyes flickering over it's non-existent body, trying to find something human about it.

You won't.

Don't look at it for too long. It'll take your breath if you do. If you stare at it, you'll slowly stop breathing, your heart will race, your eyes will widen, your body will lean forward towards it.

Don't look for too long. It's the only warning you will get. One and only. You have one chance to look away in time if you try and search it.

The closet. It's where it hides with the things you don't need, the things you've hidden, the bones you don't want people to see.

You've had your warning.

Don't look at it for too long.

Don't open the closet.

Don't ask to see it.

Now, well, now that you've had your warnings, my dear little thing, close your eyes and fall asleep. It only comes out then, little thing, so believe me when I say you won't have to see it.

Now sleep.


End file.
